1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary buckle assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a buckle assembly with a water activated ejection mechanism.
2. Description of the Background Art
The use of multipoint harnesses is known in the art. These harnesses generally include a series of four or more straps that are secured to a common buckle assembly by way of tongue plates. These harnesses further include a single release mechanism, whereby a user can simultaneously unlock all the tongue plates in a single operation.
An example of one such harness is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,892,232 to Quilter. Quilter discloses a quick release device that employs a series of loading springs. The loading springs include forked leaves that engage rockers. The rockers, in turn, selectively engage strap lugs. The strap lugs can be disengaged by rotating a central knob.
Another example of a multipoint harness is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,899,732 to Cushman. Cushman discloses a quick release buckle that includes a tripping disc. Tripping disc engages a detent lug over the bias of a compression spring. The detent lugs include beveled surfaces for engaging an opening within the tongue strap.
The above referenced buckles all suffer from the fact that they do not automatically release in the presence of water. Studies have shown that drownings often occur in otherwise survivable crash, and that many times the victims are found still buckled into their seats. Having a buckle that automatically releases upon submersion into water would save precious time in allowing the occupant to egress from the vehicle. It would also eliminate the potential for panic situations where occupants forget or cannot remember how to release their buckles. Panic happens quite often even after training to reduce its likelihood.
What is needed, therefore, is a buckle assembly for a multipoint harness that automatically releases in the presence of water. The present disclosure is aimed at fulfilling these and other needs present in the art.